Mike's Return
by AliceCullenFreaK
Summary: Mike comes home for summer break. What happens when he sees a Bella shaped blur and an Edward shaped running through the forest? After Breaking Dawn, some romance. and stupidity - for Mike. Read first 12 chapters from rowan-ride715's profile. It's hers.
1. Chapter 1

**STOP!!! If you haven't read the first 12 Chapters of rowan-ride715's fanfic then don't read this first! Go and read her chapters first. **

_**Ali Says**__: __I thought this was going to be a one shot and no one would like it and now, we have 52 (O_O) reviews!! I'm so happy. _

_**Alice Says**__: Hey Y'all! It's Alice here, if you're reading this then you did read her chapters! She's awesome right? WOW! You guys left a lot of reviews! Thanks a bunch! I hope you enjoy my chapter! _

**Chapter 13: Party Part 2**

**APOV**

"Surprise!" We all shouted when Bella peaked through the door, she really needed to get over this '_I hate parties façade_.'

"Alice," She sighed, I knew this was going to happen, she was about to throw a mini fit. So, I danced lightly over to her side and gave her a light hug.

"Bella, be good." I warned her softly being careful not to alert the guests. I grabbed her arm and led her deeper into the room. Edward, of course, followed right behind her. I saw her face light up when she noticed everyone who had come out. I'm just glad Carlisle got back in time for the party.

Zafrina was the first to greet her; she came up and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. I think this is one of Bella's favorite friends and I was so glad that she came on such a short notice. I think mostly in part due to Nessie, she kept her busy when Bella was training.

"Bella, it's been so long, how have you been?" Zafrina greeted her, Bella smiled.

"Same old, same old," Bella smiled. "Although, I think I might kill my favorite sister later."

I crossed my arms and pouted, this party wasn't _that_ big.

**BPOV**

Alice tugged me through the whole room, which wasn't small, until we ran into Zafrina. I can still remember the last time I saw her, and of course she had not changed at all. I noticed Senna and Kachiri there too, that was to be expected though. Why wouldn't she bring her coven if she was coming here?

She gave me a light kiss on the cheek. "Bella, it's been so long, how have you been?" I smiled, trying to play nice; I really didn't need this welcome home party Alice. I don't throw one when you and Jasper go on a vacation.

"Same old, same old," I smiled again, "Although, I think I might kill my favorite sister later."

Zafrina nodded while she laughed, I'm not sure whether I was serious or not, and so who knows. I used this as a distraction to slip past her and the others. Edward put his arm around my waste and I was momentarily distracted. I spun around in his arms and gazed into his topaz eyes. I took a deep breath, his smell was intoxicating and I was addicted to it.

"Just a few hours, love. Then you can do whatever you want with me." He smiled his crooked smile that would have had my human heart racing.

"Fine," I pouted, he kissed the top of my head and lead the way over to the Denalis.

"Bella!" Kate said waving for us to come over.

"Wasn't this party for you too?" I whispered harshly to Edward.

"Love, everyone is amused by your presence and I believe this was more for Alice than anything else." He whispered in my ear.

Kate gave me an unexpected hug. "Uh, hey Kate."

Her face dropped just a little and I gave her a puzzled look. "I was just checking, I thought it would be funny, you know, if you got shocked." I grimaced and of course she found that funny. "Oh well," she said carelessly.

"Nope, my head shield thingy still works, but I'm getting better at controlling it." I said proudly, and probably sounding like an idiot too.

"That's great Bella!" That was when I first noticed her eye color, it was more black than bronze. She's probably going to want to go hunting later. I was also glad to see Garrett was still hanging around.

Eleazar and Carmen were still talking to Carlisle and I didn't want to interrupt them mainly because I didn't really want to be the center of attention as Alice had obviously designed for me to be. I was still avoiding Tanya; I couldn't help but to notice the jealousy in her eyes when she was around Edward and I. So I decided to move on to see who else ended up at the Cullen residence this evening.

I noticed Jasper's friends Peter and Charlotte were here, Jasper was talking to them about some sports game or something that was going on. He sounded like a coach with the ways he listed off the plays. I think they were talking strategy or something along those lines.

Then of course there was Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. They were talking amongst themselves, I don't think I have ever mentioned this, but I love their accents. It amuses me to listen to them. I smiled. I'm really happy that Edward can't read my thoughts right now. He shot me a questionable look and I just shook my head.

Benjamin showed up with Tia. That was a surprise! I didn't expect Alice to invite the Egyptians too. Speaking of Alice:

"Bella!" Alice called from across the room. I spun around to see her holding a box of CDs that I vaguely recognized from my grad party. "Do you want _your_ music or can we play something more educational?" Educational, that meant old. Not to be mean to Alice or anything but I really didn't like half the music she played. It was from the early 30s then she would work her way forward to accommodate for everyone. I grimaced at the idea of having to listen to that all night long but then again, it might make her happy.

"You can play the _educational_ music if you want Alice." I felt Edwards arm tighten around my waste, yet again, getting my attention.

"That was very nice of you." He said, his lips nearly pressed against my ears. I smiled as I remembered earlier tonight. (**Want to know what happened, why don't you ask Ali xP**)

"Well I'm a nice person." I told him.

I saw Alice's face drop from the corner of my eyes. Her face became annoyed very quickly. That's when I heard a car pull up to the Cullen residence. The difference between this guest and the others was the pitter patter of his heart.

**It's not as good as hers, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! REVIEW!! Please. . . . Hit the little green button, it's lonely. . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY EVERYONE!! It's me again! I'm just going to make this quick. I've been really busy so sorry the chapter was late, secondly I'm in Vietnam so my hours are a bit backwards and lastly, I really hope you enjoy this. **_

**Previously:** _Alice's jaw drops as the door bell rings. _

**Chapter 15: Don't Even Think**

**BPOV:**

We all heard it, the thumping of his heart, the loud stomps as he walked up the front steps. I looked frantically at Edward then to Aro, we didn't have much time, so I really hope that he will see this my way instead of his. Despite my distaste for Mike, I can't just let the idiot die.

I looked at Aro, with as much pleading in my eyes as I could when his guard just hurt my husband. "I think that now would be a bad time to disgust this." I whispered at vampire speed. Trying to have the conversation to quicken obviously we didn't have enough time to discuss the mater of when we will be having this conversation.

Edward was at my side in an instant, I knew he was scanning Alice's mind for something she had just seen. "Hello?" Mike yelled from outside the door. "I know you're in there! If you won't listen to me I'll just come in!"

I wanted to smack myself on the head, how can he be this stupid. "No." Edward said, and despite our opinion, Aro and his guard did not leave.

"Edward what is it? Edward!" My voice shot through 2 octaves. It's just like my graduation party all over again. There was a reason humans were not invited to this one.

Mike was still pounding on the door, he was not helping things.

Alice ran up the stairs with my daughter, that was smart of her, I don't think I could save her from the blood bath that Mike could become shortly. Aro and his guard didn't move, I let out a defeated sigh as I looked toward the door and decided that it would be wiser to talk to him outside than inside.

Edward caught on to what I was doing, however Aro still remained suspicious, Mike better watch what he says or he will be on one hell of a hit list.

I walked over to the door and answered it, stepping outside, I greeted Mike. "Mike, this is a really bad time." Edward followed me, keeping a hand on my waist. Despite my best efforts to keep my voice calm, it still came out strained enough for Mike to notice.

"Really? I would never have guessed. It's always a 'bad time' for you Bella! You go around keeping secrets, don't think that one day I'll remember what I saw!"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose; I don't even want to think what the Volturi could possibly be thinking right now. "Mike," he finally said, "You don't want to die do you?"

I looked at him shocked! What was he doing?

Mike took a step back. "No." His resolve wavered a bit.

"Then you don't want to go in there because we will kill you if you do. Do you understand?" He continued. Mike nodded; there was a look in his eyes that told me that he didn't exactly believe Edward's threats. He took a few more steps back, almost off the porch.

I looked back at Edward and smiled, it worked. Nothing is ever this simple! Then my face fell, Mike ran into the house. We could have stopped him, we should have, but then we would have moved too fast. Then he would have put something else together in his mind.

Alice was at the foot of the stairs, her mind blank, I'm sure she's trying to be a few seconds ahead of the game. You could see the strain in the Volturi's eyes, the color dropped from them. They may have some self control, but it didn't look like they hunted in awhile.

Aro gave Mike a warm smile, and offered his hand. I couldn't let manipulate him like that, Mike looked scared and brain dead at the same time. I really want to say, _told you so_, but I knew it would be extremely inappropriate at this time.

I grabbed Mike by the arm. He looked at me with adoring eyes; I heard a low growl from Edward. I shot him a look that basically said to keep his thoughts to his self. I looked back down at Mike. "Mike you should go home."

Mike yanked his arm out of my hands that had to hurt because he rubbed it. As long as he doesn't bleed I don't think we'll have a problem, but knowing Mike he won't keep his mouth shut. "You don't have to tell me what to do."

**APOV**:

I had to be quick, I kept scanning the future, but everything changed quickly, too many decisions were being made for me to get anything. I saw Mike tripping backwards and hurting his head, I saw him become one of us, I saw one of him dying, I saw one of him just walking away. Nothing was enough to ensure that this will come out well.

Bella was in panic mode, I don't blame here there, she knew enough to act as human as possible. I rolled my eyes, as if this wasn't proof enough that we weren't.

Mike was putty in the Volturi's hands. They could manipulate him in anyway that they want.

"Mike." Esme, she was trying to get him out of the room now. Give us space to think and possibly get him out of the hands of several thirsty vampires. "Why don't you come with me to the other room, Bella and Edward are talking to some important family members and don't want to be disturbed." Mike obliged and followed Esme, still half dazed.

"Will you all shut up?" I said to them. Then I had several faces turned in my direction. Aro did not seem pleased about my outburst. "I mean no disrespect Aro." I said as I lowered my head.

"What is it that you want?" Aro asked, you could tell he was becoming more impatient.

"I want us to be inconspicuous, you wouldn't want a human to know our secret, I think you have made that point perfectly clear in the past." I said to him, nodding in Bella's direction. "Mike knows nothing, I can assure you."

"Can you though? Then why not let him touch my hand?" Aro exclaimed.

"Because he would notice the difference in your skin." Edward spoke out. Finally.

I had almost forgotten about our audience. They had been so quiet, no one but Nessie even thinking about breathing. I do not blame them, they probably think that this will turn into a war or into a blood bath, either outcome I would not want to have.


End file.
